Brush with Fame
by PockyFairy
Summary: Sora moves to a new town with his mom, which he is none to pleased, but he soon learns maybe it’s where he’s meant to be once he finds himself intertwined in the lives of 2 actors and a rock star. AU RikuSora with some AxelRoxas on the side. Chapter 3 up!
1. A new life by the sea

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Summary:** Sora moves to a new town with his mom, which he is none to pleased, but he soon learns maybe it's where he's meant to be once he finds himself intertwined in the lives of 2 actors and a rock star.

Hello, thanks for stopping by to read. Hope my writing doesn't kill too many brain cells. I write for myself, so I'm not too worried about grammar or writing style, although I do delight in helpful pointers now and then. If you're thinking of flaming, don't waste your time, I don't really care and I didn't write it for you. I write to relieve stress, and I just figured, why keep it hidden away like a secret, so that's my reason for posting.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance for any cliché or corniness that might ensue.

**Chapter One: Untitled**

It was midnight, and the star-dotted sky twinkled like diamonds over head. Faint sounds of people and cars passing by rang quietly in Sora's ears as the tired 19 year old walked down the desolate sidewalk in his new down-town neighborhood. They had just moved to the big city about a day or two ago, and Sora was finding out that things might not be so awful after all. It hadn't begun that way though, of course.

Throughout the duration of their trip to Destiny Islands, he and his mother had been in bumper to bumper traffic, a wonderful greeting. Ruffling his own brown spiky hair at this thought, he reflected back on the moment they'd reached their destination.

The angry movers were already vacating their new penthouse with furniture, and there was no place to really sit or stand without being in the way. He sure as hell wasn't helping those assholes, so Sora decided to do a bit of exploring. He looked over and saw his mother; her blue eyes slightly scared looking as a couple of movers started lifting her china cabinet into their new high-rise.

She'd tried her best to be as nice as she could possibly be just about a week before she informed him they were moving. He remembered almost falling for her act until she mentioned getting a better job with another law firm in the city. She blew her cover, and things went back to normal. Sora was always quiet and distant from her and his mother was forever aloof and apathetic towards him. She worked for a high end firm, so he'd always lived a very rich and pampered life. But that didn't mend the break in the relationship with his mother, who he hardly ever saw anyway.

He gazed down the long, lavish hall they were located in, and spotted the door to the stair well at the end. After checking to make sure his temporary escape would go unnoticed, he made his way to the door and down the stairs at a steady pace. His ear buds were still ringing in his ears and he dug in his pockets for his mp3 player. Looking down to change songs, he continued down each step progressively until he felt something solid knock into his left shoulder.

"Ugh…excuse me..." Sora huffed, annoyed.

Stopping quickly and glancing up wards, his cobalt eyes met the angry face of another boy with matching blue eyes but with sunny blonde hair. Sora instantly wrinkled his nose in disgust at the kid. He looked to be his age, and reminded him of one of the prep guys who went tanning and walked around with eight girls following behind in the halls at his old school. And yet, there was something vaguely familiar in the boys face.

Sighing heavily with a roll of his eyes, Sora pushed past the younger boy without giving him any chance to say anything and continued down the stairs. Reaching down, he turned the volume up on his headphones to drown out anything rude the blonde might have decided to yell after him.

What Sora didn't see was the frustrated look on the boy's face when all he wanted to do was say 'sorry'. He might have even taken it further with a greeting or introduction, but the older boy never gave him the chance. Roxas merely sighed and continued walking back up the stairs. Why was it so hard for him to mingle with the public?

Pushing the metal door open at the bottom, Sora stepped outside the back door and took a deep breath. He came to regret that decision when he smelt nothing but dumpster with a mix of exhaust from the cars and trucks bustling down the constricted street. Coughing, his covered his nose and stuck out his tongue in a distasteful manner, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Even the air here is stuffy…" he said with a sad cry.

He sighed and looked up at the sky longingly; at least what small patches could be seen through the jungle of buildings. This was not where Sora wanted to be, and he had the crazy notion in the back of his mind to catch a bus back to his old city.

Out of reasons to leave, other than the fact that he just plain didn't want to be there, Sora began to walk down the street, not caring where he was going, or where he'd end up. He only wanted to walk until he felt tired enough to trudge back to Sea Foam apartments. He scoffed at the name.

"Yeah, let's name these apartments, in the middle of the city, after something you see in…" Sora suddenly cut him self off.

He's just stepped out from behind the large building next door and was greeted with the sight of a clear blue boundless ocean. The shore was actually clean, and the waves were crashing merrily against the white sands. He big blue eyes widened and his mouth actually curved into the first smile since they'd entered the city.

"The sea..." he finished in a happy exasperated voice.

Hardly able to contain his excitement, he tore his ear phones from his ears and shoved them into his jacket pockets as he began to make his way to the beach. As he ran down the sidewalk, he looked desperately for an opening to get out onto the sandy fields. He spotted a break in the concrete wall and quickly turned the corner, greeted full in the face by the bright sunshine and blue expanse of the sky above the wide ocean.

A few umbrellas and groups of people were seen here and there, as well as life guard chairs, but it was more or less a private type beach. He'd wondered blearily in the back of his mind whether or not his mother had known their new home came with such a great addition, but dismissed it as he began to move forward, desperate to step into the cool waters.

Once he finally stood on the shore, he let out a small laugh of bliss. This was defiantly not worth the move, but it would be one of the only things keeping him running away back home. Stupid idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures. But then again, maybe he'd actually meet some friends and that just might make living in this new place not so bad.

Sighing, he turned back around and began walking back up to the side walk. He looked, once he reached the street, back to the ocean and let out a groan of frustration.

"Wish my stuff was unpacked so I could grab my shorts and go swimming…" he thought aloud.

"Why don't you just swim in those shorts?" said a voice from behind him.

Jumping and looking around, Sora blushed, a little upset that someone had intruded on his private moment. He spotted a girl, about his age and wearing a purple bathing suit. She wasn't gorgeous, just cute, almost in a friendly way. She had shoulder length dark red hair and pale skin that made it seem like she needed to be out on this beach getting a tan. She smiled at him and he got the impression that she was just going to flirt with him. He figured he'd have to look elsewhere to find a decent conversation.

He sighed inwardly at this, considering he really wasn't into girls at the moment. Sora had one or two girlfriends in his whole life, and discovered dating just wasn't his thing. Pulling himself back away from his thoughts, he half returned the smile and scratched the back of his head, at a lack of something to say in reply.

"Are you going to go swimming or not?" she asked impatiently.

Blinking at her in surprise, he shrugged. Well, maybe she wouldn't be one of those annoying flirty girls after all.

"These shorts were kind of expensive, so I really don't want the salt water ruining them." He replied with a sigh, now wishing he did have on his swim trunks.

"So what?" she laughed. "Live your life on the wild side every once in a while, huh?"

Looking up at her, expressionless, Sora blinked once, and then looked down at his shorts. They really were expensive, and he just bought them recently. But then again, he had been living in a shell his whole life, never daring to take risks or do things he wouldn't normally do. Maybe this was his chance to start over?

And then he felt his hands pull off his jacket then reach for his shirt, and almost like his body was moving on its own, he took it off. The girl smiled again and held out her hand.

"My name's Kairi." She said happily.

Smiling back at her he nodded and took her hand, shaking it.

"Mine's Sora."

Letting go of his hand, she smirked and crouched down as if preparing to run a race. He blinked down at her, watching curiously.

"Ready….Set…" she began, looking to see if he'd caught on.

Before she could utter the last word, he kicked off his sandals, dropped his jacket and shirt and was down next to her, his eyes set on the clear blue waters ahead.

"GO!"

And they were off, both running furiously towards the shore. He smirked at her as he started to pass, knowing he'd easily pull a win. She was only a girl after all.

"See ya!" she yelled, huffing up next to him.

Panting, he looked over, his face a look of shock. "What the-?!"

And she was gone, hitting the water and diving in like a pro before Sora's feet ever reached the wet part of the sand. Skidding to a halt to where the water hit his calves, he looked at her incredulously, wondering how she'd just beat him. But before he could utter a word, a wave hit him just right and sent him flying backwards with a great splash into the shallow waters. And now was the point of no return. He sat up, completely drenched as a few wet spikes hung in his timid eyes. Wiping his face, he looked up and saw the girl completely beside herself with laughter.

A small grin tugged on his lips and he stood up, gliding towards her. He normally would have a least given some thought to how wet his shorts were, and ruined, but he kept his attention on Kairi.

"Oh ha ha…" he muttered, growing closer to her.

She stopped laughing for a moment and looked at him questioningly as he dipped his hands into the water.

"What are you- HEY!" she squealed as he began to vigorously splash her, laughing like a kid on a playground. She splashed him back some, and then admitted defeat, diving below the surface to evade his attacks.

As she surfaced they both shared a few hearty laughs and began to swim out a little further. Reaching the point to where they were neck deep in the refreshing waters, they both relaxed, floating up with each passing wave.

"So are you new around here?" Kairi asked casually.

"You could say that." he responded quietly.

"I saw the moving vans outside the building, figured it was you, since you looked so lost." She giggled at him, jabbing a finger back towards the high-rise he now lived in.

"You live in Sea Foam too?" he asked, dismissing her humorous poke at his lack of directional senses.

She laughed and shook her head, giving him an embarassed smile.

"My family could never afford to live there, way too classy. It's just a really popular place, considering a lot of celebrities live there."

"Hmm…like who?" he asked.

"Well, people we, meaning our age group, know of like, Roxas Aisling, Riku Claiborne, Axel Pyrus, you know, the usual." She responded glancing down to study her nails offhandedly.

Looking at her with a blank expression, Sora shrugged carelessly. Looking up to him slowly, her face fell.

"You haven't heard of Roxas, Riku or Axel…?"

He shook his head, raising his eyebrows with another shrug. Her mouth fell open in shock and reminded Sora vaguely of his mothers face when he told her he didn't want to go to his high school prom.

"Sorry, never heard of them. I'm new here. Remember?" he responded haughtily.

"They're famous, meaning,' the whole world knows who they are' famous. You can't be serious."

"Well guess I'm not the whole world." He countered, looking away in annoyance. Where these people really that important? Was he seriously that out of tune with the media?

Frowning a little, she looked disappointed with herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude about it."

He shook his head and waved his hand, dismissing the blunder.

"Okay well, I'll fill you in, just so you know, all right?" she asked, her hopeful smile returning.

He nodded and smiled back, feeling a bit more cheery. He'd never met someone so nice in his entire life. He had a feeling he was going to become very good friends with this girl.

"Roxas and Riku are both really successful actors. Roxas is only 18 and Riku is 21." She said this in amazement, shaking her head with a huff of disbelief. When Sora gave no sign of the same response, she continued with an impatient groan.

"That's really young to be as famous as they are; it's almost like a world record or something for how much publicity and fame they've received. Not to mention the money they pull in every time they make a new movie or a commercial."

"Ohhhhhh, wow, that's cool I guess." Sora tilted his head, trying to sound a tiny bit more impressed. "And what about this Axel guy? Why is he so famous?"

"Well, Axel is 24, which is still young, but he's the lead singer of the band 'Seika Ceol'. "

"Are you serious? I've heard of them. I haven't really seen them though, but I do have one of their songs on my - "

His face faltered as he slowly looked back towards the beach.

"Oh crap! My Ipod! And my wallet! I completely forgot about them!" he whined in despair, beginning to make his way hurriedly back to land.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked worriedly, following him out of the water.

Leaving the water, Sora ran quickly back up to the sidewalk and his pile of clothes, dropping to his knees and began to search through them. He found his wallet, and sighed a little in relief, but to his dismay, couldn't find his mp3 player. Who would go through his things, steal his Ipod, and not his wallet?

Kairi ran up next to him and looked down questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Someone took my mp3 player." He stated in sorrow, pouting with his wallet in hand.

"And not your wallet?" she asked.

He shook his head and shrugged, standing up with his things.

"I'd better get back home, my mom's probably wondering where I ran off to." he stated, looking back at her with an apologetic frown.

"I should get back too. Sorry about your Ipod." She grimaced back, waving a little. "Guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you later." He responded, smiling weakly. He waved to her as she ran back out to the ocean, swimming out further than they had been before. He turned and made to leave but nearly was knocked off his feet by a tall thin figure as he'd stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Whoa! Watch it!" yelled the guy wearing a black t-shirt and torn jeans as he continued running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Sea Foam. Sora looked up to shoot a glare but only saw the back of him as he ran down the street, in an obvious hurry.

"Weird hair." Sora scoffed. Long, bright red, AND spiky. How strange.

Shaking his head, he slowly made his way back up to his new home. Apparently he now lived in one of the swankiest places in town. He smirked at this thought, and wondered if he'd even recognize one of those stars if he saw them. Probably not.

After getting back and dealing with his confused mothers questions on why he was wet, he changed in his new room and decided to go for another walk, even though it had gotten late. Who knew what he'd run across this time.

And that was where he was, with star dotted sky over head, on the deserted sidewalk in his new down-town neighborhood. He'd had a pretty interesting day and figured it could only get more interesting as time went by. To think he was living in the same high rise apartments as movie stars and rock stars. He laughed aloud and shook his head as he came upon a small park. It was only a block away.

It was empty of course, considering it was midnight. The playground and the wooded area were calm and inviting, so Sora stepped inside past the big gate reading "Shoreline Park", walking to the nearest swing set. Everything here on Destiny Island seemed to have an ocean punch line in its name. He ran his hand along the smooth chains of a swing, hesitating for a moment, then sat himself down, grasping each of the chains on either side of him.

This was nice, he thought. No one was around to bug him or tell him what to do, or where to go. No one was there to force him to move from where he was sitting or to tell him that he wasn't respectful for not wanting to leave.

This would be his special place. He reached down instinctively for his mp3 player and took back his hand almost instantly as if it were burned. Rage blazed through him for a fleeting moment at the thought of some punk kid listening to HIS music. Shaking the thought away, he began to swing, not caring how juvenile he was for playing on a swing set. The creak of the swings cut through the silence of the night, giving Sora a slight chill at the sound.

"Hey, cut that out!" someone yelled from a bench a few yards away.

Startled into fear, Sora scrambled to get out of the swing but only succeeded in flipping over like a fish out of water and flopped onto his face into the gravel below. Groaning in pain and lifting himself up a little, he looked through the dust that began to clear from his fall and saw a tall, handsome figure approaching him. The street light behind the form made it hard to see their face, but he could tell they were laughing at his misfortune.

"What the hell did you scream at me for?" he snarled, looking up, his blue eyes full of ferocity.

Getting up angrily and a little embarrassed, Sora began to dust himself off, then looked back up at the nuisance. His glare fell from his face immediately when his eyes connected with the other's deep turquoise orbs, a color that could be envied by the ocean itself. He lost himself in them, his expression softening and his heart began to beat quickly as he looked over the other boy. He had long flowing silver hair that hung just below his shoulders and light wisps framed his pale face beautifully. If it wasn't for the lean, muscular build, this guy would make a pretty girl.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Sora coughed into his fist a little, making noises of confusion and discomfort. The other boy just stood there, his rich laughs ebbing away into the increasing silence.

"Nice acrobatics. Either oil that stupid swing or don't use it. It's irritating."

Sora's mouth opened and closed again, his frown returned. Okay, so maybe this guy wasn't so great after all.

"Okay, well either don't listen to it or go somewhere else. It's a free country." He countered haughtily, folding his arms across his chest in triumph.

"Do you even know who I am, kid?" the boy asked in disbelief.

Sora laughed out loud at this.

"Uh no. And who honestly cares?"

Stunned at his response, the silver haired boy looked taken a back at this and blinked in confusion, at a lack of what to say. Was this kid serious?

Before he could respond, Sora had already pushed past him and was walking back out of the park. His moment of peace had been tainted, and he figured it was late anyway, so he headed back to Sea Foam apartments.

He reached the front a few minutes later, groaning in frustration with his previous encounter. Pushing through the turn styles, he walked through the lobby and to the elevators. He mashed the up button impatiently, drumming his fingers on the sides of his jeans and shook his head in thought of the boy in the park.

"What a total opposite of Kairi."

When the elevator arrived, he walked inside the unoccupied space and pushed '8', then stood back and leaned against the back wall. As the doors were closing, he made eye contact with the same silver haired guy from the park as he walked through the turn style into the lobby. Luckily it was too late for another encounter, since the doors had closed and he was headed up 8 floors of fancy penthouses.

Walking down the hall when he reached his floor, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up when he reached room number 821.

Home sweet home, he thought sarcastically.

Once he'd gotten inside and got settled with a glass of water, he flopped down on their leather sofa and moved a box out of the way of the T.V. with his foot. Assuming his mother had already gone to bed he flipped on the plasma screen and left it on the news station, watching with a bored expression.

"And our top story tonight is the new movie starring famous actors Riku Claiborne and Roxas Aisling. Both have announced their new film today at the Islands mall, promoting what they hope to be 'the biggest movie of the summer.'"

Sora yawned and sat up a little, interested to see what these celebrity idiots looked like. And to his great surprise, he saw two things that shocked him enough to choke on the water he'd been sipping.

There stood two older boys at a podium before a crowd in the mall, surrounded by security guards, flashing lights and cameras. The one on the right had defiantly been the kid he'd knocked into on his way down the stairs earlier that day. And on the left, was none other than the jerk in the playground.

Both were wearing very fake, yet convincing smiles. The silver haired boy leaned forward toward the microphone, speaking in the same handsome voice as he did in the park.

"Roxas and I are really excited for this movie to come out at the end of the summer. We play two brothers that are separated at birth and reunited for the first time when they go off to war in the same troop."

So that guy in the park was the famed 'Riku', Sora thought, aggravated. No wonder he'd expected Sora to know who he was.

Roxas stepped forward a little, sticking his hands into his pockets in almost the same manner that Sora did. He looked into the camera when he spoke, his twinkling blue eyes looking from Riku back to the crowd of people with excitement. Once again, Sora felt as if he'd known this kid before today, but dismissed it.

"Yeah, Riku and I start shooting the remainder of the film next week over on one of the smaller islands. We've already finished a majority of the filming, so it should be coming to theatres in the next month or two, so be sure to go see it!"

He gave the camera a wink that made Sora feel as if he were staring into a mirror. Shaking his head vigorously, he looked back to Riku, who'd been quietly nodding and smiling to Roxas and the crowd. He really was a good looking guy, but Sora couldn't help remembering the way he'd acted in the park. Even though Riku had been a jerk, Sora still managed to get a number of butterflies in his stomach while he looked at Riku in that moment.

The sound of the crowd cheering jerked Sora from his thoughts and he saw Roxas and Riku waving as the TV cut back to the studio. He turned it off after the anchor man started his story about the war overseas and stood up, stretching.

Walking into his bedroom, he closed the door, turned out the lights and laid down in his bed next to the window, looking out onto the street below. It was strangely coincidental that he lived in the same building as movie stars, and even more so that he ran into one of them that night. But the one thing that seemed to bother him the most was Roxas. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to the kid, and wanted to know the reason.

"What a strange day." He stated blearily as he floated off to dream land.

**Authors notes:**

Here are my reasons for the last names I chose. (I really researched these, since I felt weird just grabbing some random name for each of them.)

Riku **Claiborne **–It means clay, or born of the earth. Isn't this a brand of something? Lol. Also, one of the names of the Knights is 'Terra', and I could be wrong, but I think he has some connection with Riku.

Roxas **Aisling** - Means "dream" or "vision" in Irish Gaelic.

Sora **Emery** – Means brave, and powerful. I know this hasn't really come up, but I chose it ahead of time anyway,

Axel **Pyrus** – Means 'of fire'. DUH

Kairi **Binda** – Means 'deep water'. I'll probably change this one if it ever comes up.

Axel's Band **"Seika Ceol"** –

Seika; Japanese for 'sacred fire',

Ceol; Gaelic for 'music'.

I don't know. It is random, but it sounds kind of cool.

I'm weird, and I like to waste my time on useless elements of things. Oh well.

I'm already started on chapter 2, and I'll post it once I'm through writing it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. That's one way to make friends

Sorry for the wait – enjoy.

I do **not** own Kingdom Hearts. I am **NOT **Tetsuya Nomura.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Sora awoke to the annoying buzzer of his bed side alarm. He reached over, as if in a fog, and slammed his fist down onto the clock, causing the top to crack. Squealing in panic at the now awkward, horrific noise it was emitting, he covered his ears in agony and stood up, flailing his elbows around in a rage, stomping his feet pointlessly.

Sora wasn't quite what you'd call a morning person.

After dealing with the ridiculous alarm situation, he found himself sitting in the kitchen, nibbling on a cold pop tart. His mother had already been in and out of the room like a flash, making her way down stairs in less time than it took Sora to break his alarm. Nothing out of the ordinary, he thought to himself.

He got dressed at a rather decent pace and decided to go out and find a job. When he'd graduated high-school, his mother hadn't really urged him to go to college, considering his future was pretty much all in the bank with the fortune his father had left. When Sora had reached the 7th grade, he'd already attended his father's funeral. What a wonderful way to start junior high, not to say he was any closer to his father anyway. Most normal spoiled brats would relish in the fact that they had the easiest life you could come by, but Sora wanted something more than that, and he was going to get it, one way or another.

So, that's when he found himself at the bus stop outside Sea Foam High Rise, waiting for the local transportation to take him further into a more populated part of town. After waiting a few minutes, he boarded the bus when it arrived and sat down near the front, quietly watching the scenery pass by.

Once he reached what seemed to be the center of economy for Destiny Islands, he decided to check out the local mall, hoping he'd find something he could tolerate doing.

What he didn't expect, was to walk into the food court and be blocked by a wall of people. He jumped around a few bits of the crowd, trying to get a better look at the cause of the traffic jam, but could only see distant flashing of cameras in the sea of people. It seemed to be coming from the middle, so he moved around the herd of public as best he could, and finally managed to snag a spot off near the bathrooms, the place no one else seemed to want to stand. He laughed inwardly at this. They were just bathrooms for goodness sake.

Looking towards the area of attention, he managed to spot a guy with bright red hair and long, layered spikes. He stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb, and was the obvious center of interest. Snapping his fingers, Sora recalled when the same asshole had almost run him down when he'd left the beach yesterday. Why the hell did he think he was so special?

"And now, the group 'Seika Ceol' is going to perform their hit song, so if you all can please back up so they can make their way to the stage. Thank you."

Some disembodied voice rang out over the crowd some more instructions and Sora saw the red head walk to the stage, joining the rest of what looked to be a rock band. The music started up when the asshole took the stage and it felt to Sora like a slap in the face.

This was the 'Axel' guy Kairi had told him about. The very same Axel from the band Sora had actually liked. They played on and the crowd went wild. Sora held back several loud laughs at the amount of girls that seemed to want to throw themselves upon the good looking band members.

When they finished, every one applauded, and Sora gave a weak clap, still set on getting a job as soon as the mess cleared. Axel held his arms up, apparently delighting in the fact that many a girl would die to just touch him. Rolling his eyes, Sora started to duck and weave through the crowd, desperate to get out of the food court and into where all the stores were. As he moved, he heard the band talking to the crowd, mentioning something about a movie, and their song being featured in it, some nonsense he didn't care about.

"Now let's give it up for the star of what's going to be summer's hottest movie!" Axel yelled.

And then, he was almost clear of the people when he heard it. It was the same rich voice last night on the T.V. It was the very same voice that had laughed at him and told him not to swing in the park.

"Hey there, I'm just here to support my main man Axel and his rockin' band! Don't forget to check them out in the new movie!"

Spinning around, Sora opened his mouth in a mixture of surprise, eagerness and disgust. This jerk seriously was obsessed with trying to get the public to see his stupid movie. Riku waved at the crowd as Axel threw an arm over his shoulder. He was winking and giving the crowd a 'thumbs up' sign while sticking out his tongue.

"What a pair of morons." Sora stated to himself.

And then, as if he'd heard him, Riku turned slowly and looked directly at Sora, his fake smile melting off his face in an instant. Startled, Sora stepped back as if pushed, raising his eye brows a little. Axel continued to make love to the cameras with Riku still trapped under his arm while the girls continued to scream in delight.

Feeling awkward, Sora began to turn to leave when he saw Riku quickly duck out from underneath Axel's arm and exit the stage. He watched him make his way around the back, fighting off a few star struck fans, and was headed directly for him, determination in his eyes.

"Oh shit." Sora whimpered.

Confused at this, he made a childish and rash decision, turning and running off through the mall. He looked over his shoulder when he'd run a few minutes, and saw no one following him. Panting, he leaned over, resting his hand on his knee while clutching the stitch in his chest.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his shoulder and he felt himself jerked roughly around, coming face to face with none other than Riku Claiborne.

"Hey! Let go! Stop it!" he coughed out, pulling away in an embarrassment that he'd actually caught up to him.

"Why did you run from me?" Riku asked, choking back a laugh. He hastily let go of the kid, folding his arms over his chest as a few curious people began to stare.

"Why the hell did you chase me?" he countered, looking up to give him a dirty look.

He lost his confidence as Riku quirked a brow, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's so important that you had to run me down to ask me?"

Sora stood up fully, drawing himself up a little higher. He straightened a few of the wrinkles in his shirt as he watched the taller boy casually stare at his nails.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Looking up at him, Riku dropped his hand and turned to walk off, waving offhandedly behind him.

"I forgot. I'll see you later."

Sora's mouth nearly hit the floor in shock as he watched the movie star glide back off to the stage. Did that seriously just happen?

"Are you kidding me?" Sora asked, letting out a laugh of shock.

"Nope."

And just like that, he was gone. Riku knew exactly what he wanted to ask. He just made an effort to see how much he could piss Sora off. Once he'd gotten within range of the stage, the crowd seemed to open and close behind him, and he saw him jog back up the stairs onto the stage where Axel was answering questions from the clusters of giggly girls.

Slowly shaking his head in disbelief, Sora stalked off in the opposite direction, desperate to get away from the most infuriating person he'd met in a while. Who did this guy think he was? And most importantly, why did he show an interest in Sora?

Shrugging to himself, Sora proceeded to enter stores at random, picking up a few applications then headed back over to the food court to check and see if the crowd had vacated. To his delight, there wasn't a single trace of a camera or fan girl around, and the food smell was wafting his way, enticing him to remember he hadn't eaten since that morning.

Standing in line at a Chinese place, he stared at the menu wearing a bored expression, torn between the chicken teriyaki and the sweet and sour chicken. He wasn't a huge fan of beef after all.

After ordering something completely different, he paid, got his food and found a seat away from the other people who were eating, preferring a quiet meal. As he ate, he began to fill out the applications he collected, careful not to spill anything on them.

"BOO!"

Out of nowhere, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders firmly, startling him, which caused some of the food to spill all over his neat stack of completed applications. Jumping up in fury and frustration, he wiped some rice off his lap angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he cried, turning around to confront his attacker.

And there stood Axel, 'the rock star' wearing a goofy, yet apologetic grin. Hesitating, he reached over and began to try and help Sora clean up the mess he'd caused him to make.

"Wow, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you that bad. You're awfully jumpy."

"Yeah well, I'd like to see how you'd react to someone sneaking up on you."

Stopping to stare at him for a moment, Axel smiled a little then returned to helping clean up the spilled rice. This kid seemed different than normal people his age. Maybe that's why Riku had been so intent on speaking to him?

"Listen, I was just wondering, well, a friend of mine was wondering-"

"Aren't you that lead singer of that one band?" Sora interrupted.

He'd had a feeling that this was the reason this guy was talking to him. He'd been sent on somewhat of a mission, and his 'friend', was of course Riku. If this guy was going to go to such great lengths to tell him off for swinging on a public swing set in a park, he wanted nothing to do with him and his little rich boy games. Sora had been dealing with jerks like him his whole life, and he'd always stayed as far from it as possible.

It was always the same. Some rich kid would try and make friends with him, mainly because Sora was also wealthy. They'd turn it right around into some sort of sick, intricate game where their ultimate goal was to fuck the other person's life up in any way possible. It was twisted, but what else did these rich kids have to do? They already had everything they could ever need so of course, this was the outlet they chose.

"Listen, Riku asked me a favor. He said he had something to ask you, and he was wondering if he could ask over lunch. Well, how about it?"

Blinking up at the red head, Sora hummed a little to himself, mulling this over. This did seem to be a strange new tactic no one had ever tried on him before, especially since Axel seemed to be somewhat forward about it. Well, if he already had his guard up enough to be aware of the situation, it wouldn't hurt just to see what Riku planned to ask him. Throwing away his garbage in a nearby trash can, Sora dusted off his hands and stood in front of Axel, who'd been watching him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Well, as long as he doesn't 'forget' this time, I guess I could meet him somewhere."

Smirking, Axel nodded and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. Watching him curiously, Sora stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling increasingly more awkward at the situation.

"Hey, yeah. He said he'd do it. All right. Later."

Closing his phone, Axel stuck it back in his pocket and jerked his head towards the door, motioning for Sora to follow him.

"Well?" Sora asked impatiently as he began to tag along with him.

"He's sending a limo over, it should be out front pretty quick."

"Are you kidding me? Right now? And isn't a limo a little over the top?"

"That's just Riku's way of being nice, which is something few people will ever witness."

Rolling his eyes and following the rock star out the front doors, he held up his hand, blocking the glaring sun from his eyes. Two limos were parked right up on the curb and to his surprise, so were a large number of paparazzi. He timidly followed Axel, feeling like he was being led like a little lost child to the cars.

"Okay kid, yours is the one in front. As soon as we get up here, get in as soon as possible, don't say a word to anyone and don't look into any of the cameras."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"You'll see, just do what I said, and maybe I'll see you later. You live in Sea Foam too, right?"

"Yeah, I do. How did you know?"

But before he could answer Sora, a wave of people came running up to them, shouting out questions he couldn't even make out. Pushing through as best he could, he squinted from the flashing of what felt like millions of cameras.

A few security guards were there to back him up. One opened the door for him and he dove in as fast as he could, hearing it slam behind him. As the limo began to pull away from the mall, the cameras continued to flash all around him until they could follow no more, and he was left alone in the silence of the stretched car.

That was when he became aware that his heart was beating quickly, and he waited, trying to catch his breath. That had to be one of the most intense moments he'd experienced in his whole life. Everything was a blur of flashing lights and colors, and the sounds of shutters clicking and the screaming of the press seemed to slowly die away as soon as the door had shut.

He almost felt like he was Riku for a moment, and began to sympathize with the guy. Maybe he'd be an asshole too if he had to deal with that kind of thing day to day.

Wondering vaguely if Axel had made it into his limo okay, Sora felt the car slide to a stop outside what looked to be a small, quaint bistro. Raising his eyebrows at this, he barely had time to think before the door next to him was opened by another security guard who'd apparently been stationed at the café for him.

Maybe he was expecting something more fancy, since he'd arrived in a limo, but he was actually quite pleased that it was somewhere 'tucked away' from the media. Stepping out of the car and getting to his feet, he was relieved to see that the press was not there, but there were a few people watching from the patio area of the restaurant.

Feeling a little embarrassed, he made his way to the door and ambled inside. He was greeted by the aroma of fresh baked bread and coffee. It smelt like heaven. Walking up to the hostess timidly, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off almost immediately.

"Are you Sora? Riku's waiting for you, follow me please."

Blinking in surprise, Sora nodded and began to follow her as she walked a little ways through the café. The walls were a dark beige color accented with copper fixtures and plates on the mahogany tables scattered throughout. There were stone candles on the walls, giving the structure of the building an old Spanish type feel. Looking around for Riku, he finally spotted the silver haired actor sitting in a cozy two person booth against the far wall, reading a news paper and sipping a cup of coffee.

Gesturing to Riku, the hostess smiled then left them alone, and Sora slipped into the booth across from him, resting his hands awkwardly in his lap. Now, why was he here again?

A few moments passed and Riku still hadn't bothered to even look up at him or acknowledge his presence. Getting a little annoyed, Sora fiddled with one of the zippers on his pants pocket and cleared his throat, waiting for Riku to at least look at him. He grew red in the face as the moments passed and silently decided to test his own patience and wait for this asshole to make the first move.

A few seconds passed, but before anything else could happen, their waitress appeared, holding her small clipboard.

"Hello, my name's Olette and I'll be your server today. Can I get you gentlemen something to drink or an appetizer?"

"The usual."

Sora opened his mouth a little. Riku hadn't even bothered to look up from his paper once the whole 10 minutes he'd been there, not even for the waitress.

"And you sir?"

"Uh, um…I uh..." he stuttered, caught off guard. Sora fiddled with his menu, a little embarrassed at his lack of preparation.

"He'll have the same."

Handing his menu to Olette, he looked up slowly at Riku. He'd finally set down his paper and was now sipping his coffee, staring into his cup as he did so. He had incredibly striking features that always seemed to throw Sora for a loop when he stared at him.

"All right, I'll have it right out, Sir."

After she'd walked away, Riku set down his empty cup and cleared his throat. Bringing his hands up, he laced his fingers under his chin, resting his head on them and finally looked directly at Sora.

"Did you have any problems with the press at the mall?"

Staring at him, Sora took a moment to respond, having expected something a little less caring to come out of his mouth. He also wasn't expecting the random butterflies in his stomach that appear when he gazed into the actor's eyes.

"Yeah, a little. It was weird."

"I suppose it was."

Sitting back in his seat, Riku unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap, then took a sip from his water.

"I had Axel find you and ask you to come here after I'd left, since he was still hanging around at the mall after the concert. I remembered what it was I wanted to ask you."

Sitting up a little straighter, Sora instinctively tilted his head with a curious expression, and Riku's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Well. I guess I'll answer as best I can. I still can't see what could possibly be so important that you had to ask me to lunch over."

"First of all, I was wondering what you were doing in the park at that time of night. I didn't recognize you, so I didn't know if you were some drug dealer or something."

"Right, because drug dealers make it a habit to swing on swing sets at 1 in the morning."

"Now the first is pretty much answered by the second." Riku continued, ignoring him. "I derived that you lived in Sea Foam, from the direction you headed off to. And I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you living in Sea Foam?"

Sora faltered. What, so now it was a crime to live somewhere even if you weren't famous?

"Uh, well. My mom and I just moved to town because of her job relocation, and I guess she obviously wanted to live there. Is that such a crime?"

"No, it's just that normally only either really wealthy or really famous people live in Sea Foam, and you just seem to me to be neither."

Frowning, Sora looked down, tracing little circles on the table with his index finger. He knew Riku hadn't meant it to sound like it did, but he felt himself grow a little smaller in his seat.

"Well, my mom is a well-known lawyer and my dad, who died when I was 13, left us a lot of money. I guess you could think of me as one of those spoiled, bitchy rich kids, without the bitchy."

To his surprise, Riku uttered a small laugh. It wasn't a full hearty laugh, but it was something. For some reason, that seemed to make Sora happy.

"I see. Not too many so called, 'rich kids' can even afford to live in Sea Foam. Your mom must be extremely well-known. What's her name?"

"Reina Emery" Sora replied off handedly.

"Oh really... I know a few people who are clients of hers actually."

"I'm sure you do."

Riku raised an eyebrow, looking at Sora strangely. This kid really seemed to not care too much about how famous he was or how much money he made. He almost was starting to feel like a normal person, being around him.

Before anything else could be said, their waitress returned carrying two plates of sandwiches and set them down before each of them.

"There you are gentlemen. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

Looking up, Riku cracked a gentle smile, startling both Sora and the waitress.

"Thank you Olette."

"Y-you're welcome" she stammered and walked away with an awkward look upon her face. Obviously this staff was used to Riku being just a little bit more of an asshole than he was today.

Riku turned back to his plate and began to eat quietly, taking a sip of water after each bite. Sora timidly lifted the top piece of bread on his sandwich, examining his contents. From the looks of the meats and cheeses, it seemed to be a simple turkey sandwich, something he happened to like very much.

Satisfied with his inspection, Sora picked up the food and began taking large bites. He finished the whole sandwich in about half the time it took Riku to enjoy a single mouthful of his meal.

Watching Sora with a blank look on his face, Riku set down his food, and wiped his mouth, hiding a smile behind his napkin. Normally such an action would appear pig-like but this kid had somehow made it cute.

"That was pretty good." Sora exclaimed, wiping his mouth with a small smile.

Looking up, his face turned a little red when he noticed Riku struggling not to laugh. Pouting, he looked away, sticking out his lower lip.

"I'm glad you thought so." Riku replied, finally letting out a chuckle.

As the time passed, the two enjoyed more trouble-free conversation together, which was something Riku hadn't indulged in for ages. Sora would make genuinely humorous statements and Riku would laugh, not afraid to show the boy he had feelings. Riku told Sora of some of his more memorable 'fan' experiences, which amused Sora to no end. The two went on like this for what seemed like hours. After the sun had set, and the café was closing, they finally decided to leave.

"Well, thanks for the meal. I had a nice time." Sora said with an authentic smile.

Smiling back at him, Riku nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, since we do live in the same complex."

Riku made a sweet, silent humming noise that caused Sora to grin and look away as their limo pulled up to the curb.

"Do you need a lift?" he asked Sora inquiringly.

"I guess if you don't mind. I honestly have no idea where I'm at, so getting lost is a good chance." he gave a big comical shrug along with a grimace.

Laughing softly, Riku turned and got into the limo, motioning for Sora to follow. He slipped into the seat next to Riku and the driver shut the door. They were completely alone, and it was a little darker in the limo than it had been when it was daylight. Feeling a little nervous for some reason, Sora put his hand to his cheek. He was blushing furiously. He suddenly became very thankful that it was dim.

"I have to go to a premiere party tonight, and I'd invite you along, but it's for cast members only."

"Oh." Sora responded softly. He just barely was able to make out Riku's face, which was bathed in pale moonlight. Just as he had started to calm down, he felt his face grow hot again.

"Are you okay? You got really quiet all of a sudden."

Shuffling noises were made as he felt Riku glide across the seat, closer to him. Their thighs were now touching and Sora was frozen in shock, unable to move as the limo turned a corner. What was he supposed to do now?

"I, um…uh…"

Riku smiled a little and began to realize what was going on. Feeling a little mischievous, he reached over and smoothed one of Sora's spikes behind his ear. Hearing the younger boy give an audible gasp, he smirked and leaned closer, pressing himself against the brunette.

"R-Riku…"

Sora was barely able to contain himself. Here he was, sitting with a gorgeous actor, whom he'd only just met a day ago and he was already getting flustered over the slightest little touch.

And before he was able to prepare himself, he felt Riku's hot breath close to his cheek. A flurry of questions and thoughts began to fly around in his mind. Would he enjoy this or just make an idiot out of himself? Was this right or should he be resisting, playing hard to get?

These questions went unanswered as Riku reached up swiftly and gently pulled Sora's cheek to face him. Looking into his eyes briefly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sora's, feeling a spark ignite inside of him for the first time. He'd never felt this way when he'd kissed others before, and it scared him a little. Did people really fall in love or was it something just in the movies? Sora's eyes, which were previously filled with anxious worry, fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss, placing his hand on Riku's arm. Neither of them paid enough attention to feel the limo come to a halt.

Suddenly, they were both blinded by the street light as the driver opened the door. They'd obviously reached Sea Foam. Flailing in embarrassment, Sora screamed a little as he made an effort to get away from Riku as fast as possible. His head hit the ceiling and he fell back into his seat, rubbing his hair painfully. Smiling coyly, Riku sat back and watched Sora pull himself together then slide out of the limo.

Waiting a moment before he turned around as he stood up, Sora caught his breath, he cheeks still bright red. Had that seriously just happened?

"See you around, Sora."

H turned, looking down at Riku and gave a pathetic little love struck wave, unable to say anything else.

Riku winked at him and shut the door. The driver got back into the car and they sped off down the street, leaving a feeble looking Sora standing on the curb. Turning around slowly, he ambled through the revolving door and to the elevators. As he entered the elevator, he pressed his floor number then leaned against the back wall, looking at the ceiling with an affectionate smile. There was definitely more to Riku than he thought, and Sora felt a little scared and nervous about what he was getting into.

As he felt himself going up, the elevator stopped one floor before his, and opened slowly to let the person on who was waiting. Looking down from his dreamy state, Sora's eyes met a twin pair of baby blues and his smile vanished. A blonde boy of same height and build stared back at him, obviously standing in mid stride upon entering the elevator. Both of them opened their mouths a little then closed them, almost like mirrors of each other. They simultaneously spoke.

"Who are you?"

**Authors Note: **

Muahahahaaaa! The plot thickens! Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter, I had a ton of costumes to finish before AnimeFEST, and then of course, I went to it. So I'm back, and hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done before I have to start working on stuff for Oni - con. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for grammatical errors, I only got time to read this though twice, and I don't have anyone else helping me edit. : 3

Read – enjoy – review


	3. He looks just like me

Author's note at the bottom

I do **not** own Kingdom Hearts. I am **NOT **Tetsuya Nomura.

**Chapter 3**

----

The two boys stood staring at one another in a trance. Neither moved and neither spoke. They just continued to stare for what seemed like hours. Sora tilted his head finally, a curious expression falling over his features. Brushing away a few brown spikes, he stood up from leaning against the back wall, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

"Um…wasn't that you who I ran into on the staircase a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah…" The blonde boy responded almost immediately as the door closed behind him. "I think so."

Clearing his throat, Sora leaned a little closer, and walked a small circle around the other, inspecting him carefully. Feeling awkward at this, the fair-haired boy looked at the ground, suddenly becoming intent on staring at his sneakers.

"Who are you?" Sora asked again, returning to his position against the elevator wall.

"Roxas." He stated shortly, a little annoyed at the forwardness of this boy.

"Oh, right. That's where I saw you again, on TV, the movie star."

Looking up with a small frown, Roxas rolled his eyes then turned around, refusing to deal with such a mocking tone. Tapping his foot impatiently, he stared at his reflection in the steel door, wanting nothing more than to get away from this kid. Sora watched him peculiarly, very intrigued on how alike he and this kid seemed to be. His hair fell across his eyes in a similar manner, and he stood in nearly the same way. He even had virtually the exact shade of aqua blue eyes that Sora did. He wondered vaguely if Roxas was thinking the same thing.

"I'm Sora." He blurted out into the silence, holding out his hand with silent determination.

Turning around slowly and quirking a brow, Roxas merely looked from Sora's hand to his face wearing an uneasy expression. Raising his eyebrows, Sora held out his hand a little closer, intent on getting Roxas to shake his hand. After all, he had pretty rudely bumped into the kid a few days ago and felt he needed to make up for it.

Giving into Sora's eager request, Roxas unfolded his arms and took his hand. He stopped upon contact with Sora, staring down at their clasped hands. A strange sensation went through him and he recoiled slightly while still holding his hand. Slowly, he looked up at Sora with a confused look.

"It feels like….I've already known you." Roxas whispered with an incredulous look upon his soft features.

Nodding slowly, Sora looked down at their hands, then back into Roxas's eyes.

"I feel like I'm looking into a mirror." He muttered out, a little embarrassed that they were still holding hands.

"Yeah…this is…" Roxas cleared his throat then dropped Sora's hand. "Weird."

A light 'ding' sounded, announcing that they'd arrived at the 8th floor. They both stood quietly for a bit, unsure of what to say or do. Sora finally walked slowly out of the elevator, keeping his eyes on Roxas.

"Well…maybe I'll see you around, Roxas. You live here too, right?"

"Right…" he nodded and smiled a little. "I'll see you later, Sora."

They both gave a small wave, and then were separated by the closing elevator doors. Standing outside the lifts for a few more moments, Sora shook his head then made his way to apartment 821.

-------------------

Sitting in the darkness of his up-scale high-rise, Riku stared out his window, silver hair shading his eyes. He'd just gotten back from the premiere cast party for the new movie. Everyone there was nothing short of fake. The only person Riku had ever been able to tolerate was Roxas, and he didn't even bother to show up. Shrugging these thoughts away, his mind drifted back to Sora, the strange boy he'd somehow managed to take to lunch, drive him home and nearly made out with all in one day.

Pulling his large curtains closed, he wondered vaguely, which floor Sora was on, and if he was still awake, pondering the same things as Riku had been for the last hour or two. Finally giving into his exhaustion, he made his way to his bedroom, falling gracefully onto his stomach into a mound of soft covers when his knees hit the bed. He didn't bother taking his clothes off, and wouldn't care in the morning either. All that mattered at the moment was how comfortable he was, and the lingering blush on his cheeks he received when he remembered his moment with Sora.

Three floors down, Sora tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep after what had happened earlier that night. Riku had actually kissed him. And he let him!

"Oh man…I feel so cheap." He whined out sadly to his ceiling. Maybe he was just one of millions of people that Riku toyed with, used and threw away, like some used piece of tissue. Shaking himself out of his depressed stupor, he regained his hardened composure, reminding himself that things like this have happened before. People have tried to use him all the time, and he was always smart enough to not let them close enough to hurt him. But why was this particular guy affecting him so much?

"Because he a snotty, manipulative movie star, that's why." He answered himself, sourly.

After a while, his thoughts returned to Roxas. Was he like, his long lost relative or something? His mother had never said anything to him about another kid in their family his age, so it seemed impossible for them to be related. Maybe they were just freak of nature and both set of parents looked enough a like to produce two kids with the same looks.

Cue Sora's bizarre way of thinking and reason.

Sighing, he shrugged all of his thoughts away and concentrated on trying to fall back asleep.

The next morning, Sora awoke to a strange sound he'd never heard before. It was a mix of beeping, whines and buzzes that definitely sounded like something was dying. Slowly opening his sleep filled eyes, his lips formed a tired smile, remembering the previous morning in which he'd proceeded to pummel the hell out of his poor defenseless alarm clock.

"Ha….Ha….take that…stupid…..alarm..."

Letting out one final wail, the clock went silent, the numbers fading immediately into black. Sora lifted his head, noticing the death of his one and only nemesis.

"I win…."

He pumped his fist into the air, and then almost instantly fell back onto his pillow, emitting a loud, obtrusive snore. Suddenly, a loud knocking sounded a new alarm, and Sora yelled, jumping up and looking around frantically.

"What…WHAT??!!" he screamed out, pushing back his brown disheveled hair from his eyes.

The door opened and his mother entered his room, wearing a smart pants suit and carrying a black briefcase. Casting a disproving look around his untidy room, she sighed and shook her head, turning her attention back to her sleepy, startled son.

"You do realize what time it is, right?" she asked sarcastically, holding back a smile.

"Uhhhhh…not really.." he responded slowly, pointing to his demolished alarm clock.

Giggling quietly, his mother shook her head again, resting her head against her hand. Sora raised his eyebrows, wondering what had gotten her into such a good mood. He'd hardly ever heard her laugh before in such a simple situation.

"It's 4 o'clock, silly. And just how many alarm clocks have you gone through in the past year, huh? Guess we'll just have to buy you a new one…maybe one that's made out of titanium steel or something…"

"What do you want?" he interrupted. Sora peered at her suspiciously. This was one of the first occasions she had actually taken the time to say more than two words to him.

Sighing, Reina Emery walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, looking out his large window.

"Look Sora, I know I haven't always been available for-"

"Anything." He finished for her, sitting up a little more, his arms folded across his chest. Looking over at him, she folded her arms as well, obviously doing her best at this point to level with her hot-headed son.

"Listen, I'm doing what I can with what I've got here, Sora. After your father died, there hasn't been much room for anything but work. He left us money, but that doesn't mean I have the funds to stop providing for this family."

Sora's glare softened a bit and he looked away, biting his lower lip. All he ever wanted from her is attention, and now he was finally getting it. His mind protested against this sudden change of heart, but he stopped listening the moment he felt her arms timidly around his shoulders.

"M-mom…" he stuttered out, awkwardly reaching up to return the embrace.

She smiled softly, hugging her son as if it was the first time. Pulling away, her smile faded slightly and she stood. Scrambling to get out of bed, Sora stood beside her, awaiting her next move.

"Sora, meet me in the living room, okay? We need to talk." She coughed into her hands and walked out, picking up her briefcase.

"Uhm…okay…" he responded, scratching his head in confusion.

"You should bring some pants with you too, preferably on your body." She called out, masking another giggle.

His face immediately went bright red and he laughed awkwardly, grabbing the nearest pair of jeans from the floor and pulling them on. What could she possibly have to talk to him about?

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a condo three stories up, a similar blue eyed teen sat up blearily, staring over at his beeping alarm clock. Reaching over slowly, he held out his hand, meaning to turn off the contraption. Making a fist, he subconsciously proceeded to pound the daylights out of the device, silencing the noise. Luckily, the clock was made of reinforced steel, and didn't sustain any detrimental damage from the teen, much as it hadn't every previous morning before.

Grabbing a small remote on his bedside table, he pushed a small button, causing the curtains to open in his room, spreading sunlight over the scene.

"Wow…feels good to wake up late…for once." He murmured quietly to himself, slipping out of bed. He moved about slowly, but eventually managed to pull on clothes and saunter out into his living room.

His father was stationed on the couch, looking over a pile of papers on the coffee table at the television, which, coincidentally, was airing a preview for the movie Roxas was starring in.

Turning around to greet his son with a small smile and wave, the man jabbed his thumb at the TV and waggled his eyebrows at his sleepy son. Roxas merely rolled his eyes and continued his journey to the kitchen. After grabbing a pop tart and a glass of water, he returned to the living room and sat down heavily next to his father on the couch, heaving a loud, irritated sigh.

"You really shouldn't be so modest, Rox. The film is already doing really well, so you should be proud!" Mr. Aisling cheered, looking over at his son. His smile faded when he saw the blonde's face, and he sighed as well, shaking his head hopelessly.

"I'm sorry…it's just been a pain, dealing with all of this.." Roxas responded softly, setting down the glass of water on the coffee table.

"Well, I did warn you that this might happen, and you knew it going into this career."

"I guess I didn't exactly expect it the way you did." The blonde sighed again, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees. A change of subject was necessary for him at this point, for fear of hearing another 'I told you so' speech from his dad.

"Dad?" he asked out, looking up at the man across from him.

"What's up?"

"I met someone yesterday…he looked…just like me, only a little different."

His father's eyes widened almost instantly and he swallowed a lump in his throat, looking away. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his reaction, more curious now than ever. What was he hiding?

Coughing, Mr. Aisling sat up and began ruffling the papers on the coffee table around, attempting to look occupied.

"O-oh really? Haha…that's funny, and weird. Weird funny! So, how about that…local…sports… team?!" he answered quickly and awkwardly.

Roxas glared at him, annoyed and crossed his arms. He sat back, watching the man with an irritated expression. His father's face fell and he sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to his son.

"I guess… we should have a talk then, Rox…"

**Authors Note:**

I can't apologize enough for how long it's taken me to update….I really just got super busy with life. I have every intention of continuing and eventually finishing this story though, so stay tuned! Also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to devote an entire chapter to the events that transpire after this.

Also, I'm thinking about completely revising the first two chapters. They won't contain any incredibly new and important content, but they will be re-written to explain things better, if you're confused.

So unfortunately, this chapter is rather boring, but I promise lots and lots of Sora/Riku and Axel/Roxas to come! :3

Thanks for reading! Please review/favorite! 3


End file.
